Pianist
by viananeesan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga yang seorang Pianis handal yang namanya sudah tersebar di manca negara, akan dijodohkan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata tanpa Hinata sadari. Akankah Hinata, membalas perasaan Sasuke? SasuHina. AU
1. Meet Her

**Disclaimer : I do not own. But my story, by viananeesan.**

 **Story by viananeesan 'real'**

 **Mature content in the next chapter :) Maybe :v**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Meet Her.  
**

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo tengah duduk santai dibawah pohon, sambil memegang erat bukunya. Dia juga mengamati orang-orang disekitar situ ; ada yang sedang bermain bola, menikmati makan siang dan lain-lain.

Hanya itu lah yang bisa Hinata lakukan, selain diam, dan diam. Dia memang dikenal sebagai anak pendiam seantero Konoha Gakuen. Dia adalah anak dari Direktur perusahaan terkenal di Jepang maupun manca negara yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Sedangkan ibunya adalah orang Perancis bernama Caroline, yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Hyuuga Caroline. Walaupun dia seorang gadis pendiam, namun dia sering membawa Konoha Gakuen dengan ahli melentikan jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano ke festifal-festifal atau konser-konser nasional maupun internasional. Selain itu juga, dia sering kali maju dalam olimpiade seperti Fisika, Biologi atau Kimia, karena dia memang sangat ahli dalam pelajaran seperti itu. Namun, yang paling menonjol dari Hinata adalah permainan pianonya yang bagaikan _Beethoven_. Keluarganya yang terkenal dan Hinata yang jago bermain piano dan tak lupa berulang kali maju ke olimpiade-olimpiade sains untuk mewakili Jepang, seringkali wajahnya tampil di televisi dan majalah.

Kekurangan Hinata adalah, tidak mudah bergaul dan rendah diri. Dia rendah hati, tapi dia juga rendah diri. Dia selalu minder pada teman-teman seangkatannya yang populer akan kecantikannya dan badannya yang bagus. Tidak seperti Hinata, dia tidak menarik seperti yang lain, kulitnya sepucat mayat, dan tak lupa matanya yang aneh dan menyeramkan menambahkan kesan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya pertama kali, dan memang belum mengenal Hyuuga. Hinata selalu memakai seragam satu ukuran dari badannya. Jadi, rok yang mencapai lutut, dan _blazer_ yang kebesaran itu membuat Hinata terlihat seperti gadis, kutu buku tanpa kacamata dan kawat gigi.

Tapi itulah dia. Dia memang seorang gadis kutu buku, tanpa kaca mata tentunya. Dia suka membaca buku, apalagi yang berunsuran musik. Seperti buku yang saat ini dia pegang dan genggam erat. Dia baru saja meminjam buku lagu-lagu klasik khusus permainan piano. Walaupun Hinata sudah berkali-kali meminjam buku tersebut, dia tak pernah bosan untuk meminjamnya lagi dan lagi.

Hinata sekarang berjalan ke arah koridor sekolah. Mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan melihat-lihat ditaman. Tempat manakah yang akan ditujukan oleh sang gadis Hyuuga?

Yap! Dia akan ke ruang musik!

Karena, dia adalah anak yang jago dalam bidang musik, tentu saja sekolah akan memperbolehkannya meminjam alat musik piano sesuka hati Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan tenang melewati kerumunan orang banyak, yang menatapnya kagum. Sungguh, Hinata sangat risih dengan pandangan yang seperti itu. Maka dari itu, Hinata akan menundukan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya dengan poni ratanya.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di ruangan musik tersebut. Yang pertama kali Hinata cari adalah, piano! Ya piano putih itu adalah tujuan Hinata saat ini. Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah piano tersebut, lalu duduk manis dan memposisikan pantatnya agar nyaman saat bermain piano.

Hinata akan mengiringi lagu _Symphony No. 5 in C minor_ karya _Ludwig van Beethoven_

Saat Hinata memulai lagunya, pintu musik yang tadi Hinata tutup, tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampakan seorang paling populer seantero Konoha Gakuen. Sebenarnya bukan Konoha Gakuen saja, dia cukup tenar dimana-mana. Cukup melihat mata hitam _onyx_ dan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang, orang-orang sudah tau, bahwa dia adalah..

Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan, Mikoto Uchiha. Saudaranya Uchiha Itachi, adalah mahasiswa di Universitas tertua berbahasa Inggris yaitu, Universitas Oxford. Berkat kemampuan otaknya yang dapat menghitung cepat dan IQ yang diatas rata-rata, Itachi dapat mendapatkan beasiswa ke Oxford.

"Maafkan aku, kukira ruangan ini sedang kosong" Ucap Sasuke, dengan nada datar.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak karena, membuat seseorang menunda permainan musiknya karena dirinya. Hinata merasa, tidak enak pada pemuda ini, lalu dia berkata, "U-Uh, Maaf Uchiha-san, s-sekarang a-aku akan k-keluar" Ujar Hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya, dan berdiri mengambil bukunya, lalu keluar dari bangku khusus piano tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan ; dia bingung.

"Mau kemana?" Ujar Sasuke seraya memegang tangan Hinata yang hendak keluar.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Tentu saja wajahnya sudah memerah,

"U-Uchiha-san, m-maaf a-aku mau ke k-kelas" Ujar Hinata tergagap.

"Kau, Hyuuga Hinata yang pianis itu 'kan?" Ujar Sasuke menatap lekat mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata.

"A-Ah" Ujar Hinata yang tidak dapat berbicara lagi, karena tangannya yang terus dipegang oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau terkenal, tapi tak pernah kulihat bagaimana orangnya" Ujarnya seraya mempererat cengkraman tangannya pada Hinata.

"S-Sakit, S-Sakit" rintih Hinata menandakan bahwa dia ; kesakitan.

"Kau kelas dua belas apa?" Ujar Sasuke yang tidak mengindahkan rintihan Hinata.

"d-dua b-belas A" Ujarnya tergagap sambil menahan sakit cengkraman dari Sasuke.

"Hah, kelas unggulan. Kau populer, tetapi tidak populer" Ujarnya lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tangannya sudah tidak dicengkram lagi oleh sang bungsu Uchiha, cepat-cepat ambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

Namun sayang, bahu 'nya tiba-tiba saja ditarik kebelakang, sehingga Hinata kembali masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, dan tentunya bersama si pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ujarnya dengan tatapan sekaligus nada yang sedikit menyeramkan. Hanya sedikit.

"A-A-Aku, m-mau k-kelas" Ujarnya yang tergagap karenana ketakutan, akibat pandangan Sasuke yang menyeramkan.

Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu, Sasuke langsung menghipit tubuh Hinata ke tembok sebelah pintu. Jadi, Hinata tidak bisa bergerak akibat kungkungan dari sang pemuda ini.

"A-Apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan?!" Ujar Hinata sedikit panik, dengan posisi nya saat ini.

Setelah Sasuke, menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dan memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah, dia mengendurkan kungkungannya.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu" Ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam ruangan yang penuh alat musik tersebut.

Hinata mengelus-elus tangannya yang sedikit memar akibat cengkraman dari Sasuke tadi. Tapi, yang Hinata pikirkan sekarang adalah kata-kata _Populer tapi tidak populer_ tadi. Kata-kata itu sangat ambigu bagi Hinata. Apa mau si pemuda itu pada Hinata?

.

* * *

Hinata sekarang berada di _mansion_ megah 'nya. Dia cepat-cepat naik ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya serta pikirannya. Hinata begitu lelah, karena pemuda Uchiha ini selain membuat tangannya memar, sekaligus membuat pikirannya terombang-ambing. Selamat Uchiha Sasuke! Anda telah membuat Hinata menjadi seseorang pemikir keras hanya dengan kata-kata ambigu 'mu itu.

"Hinata-chan, _Okaerinasai_ " Ujar wanita paruh baya kepada seorang gadis berambut Indigo.

" _Arigatou_ Okaa-san" Ujar Hinata lalu membukukkan badannya.

"Bersiaplah hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan teman Otou-san" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu, yang diketahui Ibu Hinata.

"Ya aku sudah tahu. Siapa sih yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada penuh tanda tanya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sebaiknya, kau bersiap-siap" Ujar sang Ibu dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"Huh, baiklah" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata naik kelantai atas untuk pergi kekamarnya.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?" Ujar sang kepala keluarga kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan _gadget_ nya.

"Ya Otou-san, aku tahu" Ujar Sasuke cepat dan dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap" Ujar sang kepala keluarga tak kalah dingin.

"Hn" Setelah itu Sasuke menaikki tangga untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Dia memasuki kamar yang beraura biru tua. Sasuke cepat-cepat pergi ke arah lemarinya untu mengambil pakaian yang akan dipakai ke acara itu. Mungkin kalau buka untuk dijodohkan dengan gadis 'itu', acara ini sangat membosankan. Karena, ia akan dijodohkan dengan gadis 'itu' dia rasa acara ini beribu-ribu kali lipat menyenangkan. Lalu Sasuke, mengambil kemeja hitam, dan jas yang sama berwarna hitam. Dia akan memakai pakaian itu untuk ke acara tersebut.

"Pianis" Gumamnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Populer, tapi tidak populer" gumamnya sekali lagi.

Saat Sasuke sedang senyum-senyum sendiri di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara baritone, yang menginstrupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Baka Otoutou?" Ujarnya seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kusen pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Baka Aniki! Sedang apa dikamarku?!" Ucap Sasuke, dengan sedikit malu meskipun tidak tergagap.

"Aku baru pulang dari Oxford, tapi kamu malah menggunakan nada seperti itu pada Aniki 'mu?" Ujar Itachi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Heh, _Okaerinasai_ Aniki 'ku yang ter- bodoh" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ch, aku jadi jijik mendengar nada suaramu tadi" Ujar Itachi dengan nada membosankan.

"Ck" Sasuke mendecak kesal, karena saat ini dia dalam mode serba salah.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila" Ujar Itachi dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kebawah" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi melewati kakanya, dan pergi menuruni tangga.

"Baka Otoutou" Ujar Itachi lalu pergi ke ruangan disamping kamar tersebut. Ruangan tersebut adalah kamar milik Itachi.

.

* * *

Saat ini keluarga Hyuuga sudah sampai di Shibuya Excel Hotel Tokyu. Hotel tersebut adalah hotel sangat elit di kota Tokyo ini. Hotel ini biasanya dipakai untuk konferensi perusahaan atau acara perusahaan. Dan satu hal lagi, hotel ini adalah hotel favorit milik keluarga Hyuuga. Karena, perusahaanya adalah donatur pembangunan hotel elit ini.

Sekarang keluarga Hyuuga tengah menaikki _lift_ untuk pergi menuju lantai tiga puluh. Yap! Lantai tiga puluh itu adalah lantai khusus untuk rapat dan sebagainya. Namanya saja sudah _Hanazono's Conference,_ sudah jelas bahwa lantai tersebut digunakan untuk acara-acara penting dan khusus untuk petinggi-petinggi seperti mereka.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga puluh, dan disambut oleh pelayan dengan rambut hitam yang disanggul.

"Hyuuga-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujarnya dengan membungkuk singkat, dan berbicara seformal mungkin.

"Kami sudah _bocking_ tempat" Ujar kepala keluarga dadah.

"Atas nama Hyuuga?" Ujar pelayan seformal mungkin.

"Ya" Ujarnya singkat. Lalu sang pelayan berjalan didepan keluarga mereka.

.

"Ne, Ne, Hinata-nee kira-kira siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?" Ujar Hanabi sedikit berbisik-bisik kepada Hinata,

"Aku tidak tahu Hanabi-chan" Ujar Hinata yang dibalas dengan bisikan, bahkan bisikannya lebih pelan.

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" Ujar Hanabi.

"Sudah sampai tuan" Ujar sang pelayan, yang membuat kakak-beradik itu kembali terdiam.

"Okaa-san?" Ujar Hanabi yang sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan bundar tersebut.

"Ya, Hanabi-chan?" Ujar sang ibu dengan senyuman manis.

"Yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata-nee, dari keluarga mana?" Ujar Hanabi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dari keluarga-" Ucapan sang Ibu terpotong karena,

"Fugaku!" Ucapan kepala keluarga seraya berteriak kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang wajahnya terlihat tegas.

"Hiashi!" Jawab pria itu yang diketahui bernama Fugaku itu, langsung merangkul tubuh Hiashi.

Setelah mereka selesai saling merangkul, Fugaku yang menjabat sebagai direktur Uchiha Inc dan kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Hiashi, akan kukenalkan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan anakmu" Ujar Fugaku seraya duduk dikursi dan diikuti oleh keluarganya.

Hinata menatap lekat seorang pemuda yang ada didepannya. Pria berambut raven, dan bermata _onyx_ yang menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata tahu, dia tidak memakai gaun yang _limited_ _edition_ karena, dia memang bukan seorang yang _fashionable_.

"Ini anak bungsuku, yang akan dijodohkan dengan putri sulungmu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke" Ujar Fugaku dengan suara tegas.

Sontak mata _amethyst_ Hinata terbuka lebar. Ia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Ini mimpi 'kah? Diujung sana Sasuke, terlihat santai-santai saja dan tidak terlihat panik sedikitpun. Ya, dia memang sudah mengetahui dengan perjodohan ini.

" _Watasi wa, Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku_ " Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membukuk sedikit.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Hinata" Ujar Hiashi kepada Hinata.

" _watasi wa, Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku desu_ " Ujarnya seraya berdiri dan membukukan badannya.

"Baiklah kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, lebih baik kita memesan" Ujar Hiashi lalu di jawab anggukan oleh Fugaku yang artinya setuju.

 _'Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati.

.

* * *

Hinata memesan makanannya, begitu juga Sasuke. Hinata makan dalam diam, dan tidak ingin mendongakkan kepalanya. Karena, apabila dia mendongakkan kepalanya, pasti akan berpapasan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan dia juga merasa, kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hinata-chan, mau berdansa denganku?" Ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan.

Semua pandangan sudah tertuju pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka menunggu jawaban dari gadis indigo ini. Hinata bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menerima tawaran itu? yang benar saja, dia bahkan belum mengenal dengan Sasuke. Apabila dia menolaknya, dia akan mempermalukan keluarganya. Sekaranglah, Hinata yang dalam mode serba salah.

"Umm, B-Baiklah" Ujar Hinata lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tangan kanannya sudah ditarik lembut oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Sebelumnya Hinata menatap keluarganya terlebih dahulu. Ibunya tersenyum manis, Ayahnya tersenyum tipis. Dan Hanabi, tersenyum jahil. Oh Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan!

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke, yang tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Ujar Hinata kaget, karena tiba-tiba dia sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Hey, nanti kau juga Uchiha" Ujar Sasuke, dengan seringaian bertengger apik di wajah tampannya.

Lalu Sasuke, mengiring kedua tangan Hinata ke pundak Sasuke. Tentu, Hinata tidak membantah. Jika membantah, bisa-bisa tangannya remuk karena genggaman Sasuke yang sekuat baja.

Lalu Sasuke, kembali menaruh tangannya ke pinggang ramping Hinata. Dan mereka menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Hobi 'mu apa?" Ujar Sasuke ditengah-tengah dansanya bersama Hinata.

"Membaca buku, bermain piano, mendengarkan musik, banyak sih" Ujar Hinata yang tidak gugup sedikitpun.

"Begitu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau denganmu?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Aku suka baca komik, mendengarkan lagu juga suka, _hangout_?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau suka _hangout_?" Ujar Hinata menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Ya, itulah yang biasa orang populer lakukan" Ujarnya seraya menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Ah iya, aku ini tidak populer tapi banyak mengetahui diriku" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun melihat senyuman malaikat ini. Senyumannya begitu menenangkan pikirannya. Dia merasa,

Nyaman.

"Ya, itu berarti kau populer tapi tidak populer" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

"Kata-kata itu ambigu sekali" Jawab Hinata, dengan senyuman yang sedikit memudar.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri" Ujar Sasuke.

* * *

 **A/N : Ini fic pertama aku dengan pairing SasuHina. Ini sudah aku revisi, dan mungkin sedikit gaje. Aku sebenernya gak tahu menahu tentang piano. Soalnya aku ini jagoan dalam gitar klasik -_- *gak nanya. Kalau ada yang salah dalam nama lagu, atau nama penciptanya aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak terlalu jago dalam piano. Dan mobil, aku juga sama sekali gak jago. Hanya beberapa merk mobil yang aku tahu, kaya lamborghini, ferarri, land rover, de el el. Kalau ada istilah yang salah, review aja. Dan yang nunggu sequel dari 'Dont Go Away' nanti ku undur. wkwkwk**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **viananeesan**


	2. Beautiful Matchmaking

**Disclaimer : I do not own, but this story only by me.**

 **Story by viananeesan**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Beautiful Matchmaking  
**

"Tou-san, siapa yang akan kau jodoh 'kan padaku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin, sambil bermain _gadget_ nya.

"Dia ini dari keluarga teman, Tou-san" Ujar sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung, bersama dengan mereka.

"Ya siapa?" Ujar Sasuke, yang sedikit tidak sabaran, namun matanya masih fokus pada _gadget_ nya.

"Ini Sasuke, kau bisa lihat foto 'nya" Ujar sang kepala keluarga yang menaruh sebuah foto di atas meja nakas dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang langsung mem _paused_ permainan 'nya itu, lalu melirik sedikit kearah meja nakas di dekatnya. Setelah dilirik sekilas, lalu dia memusatkan kedua bola mata _onyx_ nya ke foto tersebut.

Dia adalah,

Hyuuga Hinata

.

* * *

Sasuke yang sedang berada di sekolahnya saat ini, tengah duduk di taman sekolah. Dia sedang melihat apapun yang ada di taman sekolahnya sambil duduk di bangku taman Tokyo Junior High School. Saat ini belum ada yang menarik di depannya. Jadi dia hanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap dia menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menarik bola matanya untuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Dan, Yup! Dia sudah menemukannya! Terlihat di ujung tempatnya duduk, ada air mancur. Bukan air mancur sebenarnya yang menjadi tatapan Sasuke saat itu. Tapi, seorang gadis manis berambut sepundak dan bermata lavender, tengah membaca buku sambil memakan roti kacang manis. Pipi gembilnya, tubuh mungilnya dan rambut indigonya, membuat Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan si gadis indigo itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Gadis yang sangat cantik dan imut. Gadis itu adalah gadis penyendiri yang selalu duduk di air mancur sambil membaca buku dan memakan roti kacang manis. Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Sebenarnya beberapa kali dia melihat sekilas gadis itu. Tapi, baru kali ini dia memperhatikan gadis itu, dan sebenarnya dia gadis yang paling memikat hati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengakui,

Pada saat itu juga,

Dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu,

tanpa mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"Yo, Teme!" Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengintrupsi kegiatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dobe 'nya itu ; Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn. Apa?" Ujar singkat dan dingin, tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto dan terus menatap arah air mancur tersebut.

"Teme, kau sedang melihat apa?" Ujar Naruto yang terlihat ingin tahu. Lalu Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke.

"Hey, kau melihat ke arah gadis itu?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman jahil mengembang.

"Ck, Dobe. Menurutku dia itu gadis misterius, boleh aku tanya beberapa padamu?" Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang menatap Naruto.

"Ya, boleh! Mau tanya apa?" Ujar Naruto girang.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin, namun di kata-kata tersebut tersirat keingin tahuan yang lebih.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia itu anak sulung dari perusahan Hyuuga Corporation. Lalu kalau tidak salah, dia punya sepupu laki-laki. Kudengar juga sepupunya itu seumur dengan Aniki 'mu. Umm, dia seorang pianis yang handal, walaupun baru-baru ini sih. Jago dalam sains. Apa lagi yah? Aku tidak tahu lebih sih, itu sih yang aku dengar dari orang banyak" Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hn. Terimakasih Dobe" Ujarnya singkat lalu pergi ke kelasnya, karena sang gadis sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Eh? Padahal 'kan aku sudah bicara panjang lebar sampai mulutku berbuih" Ujar Naruto yang pergi ke kantin.

.

Sasuke menghindari Naruto, dan sekarang disinilah dia. Di dekat ruangan musik. Itulah tempat persembunyiannya dari si Dobe Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan hanya menghindar Dobe nya itu, tapi untuk melihat gadis nya yang bermain piano.

Karena, tadi kata Naruto dia seorang pianis, tentu dia diperbolehkan memakai alat musik sekolah. Sasuke mendengar suara piano dengan samar-samar. Karena, dia ingin tahu lebih, jadi dia membuka sedikit pintunya. Dan suara dari piano itu dapat terdengar lebih jelas lagi. Sasuke memperhatikan seorang gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat mempesona. Oh Tuhan! Dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh gadis itu. Tapi, lagu 'nya sangat menenangkan si Uchiha ini.

Tiba-tiba lagu piano tersebut terhenti,

Sasuke tersentak lalu matanya menatap gadis itu,

Begitu juga dengan gadis itu,

Dia juga menatap Sasuke.

"K-Kau, s-siapa?" Ujar gadis itu sedikit panik.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ujar Sasuke yang melebarkan bukaan pintunya.

"S-Silahkan" Ujar gadis itu dengan sunggingan senyuman yang hangat.

'Manis nya' Batin Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke berdiri di samping kanan Hinata. Hinata tentu saja memutar badannya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Lalu Sasuke mengangkatkan tangannya yang secara harfiah ; berjabat tangan.

"Nama 'ku Uchiha Sasuke" Ujar nya dengan nada yang sedikit hangat, tapi ekspresinya datar.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" Ujar gadis itu membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke, dengan tersenyum.

'Lembut sekali tangan ini' Ujar Sasuke yang terus berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san. M-Maaf tolong l-lepaskan" Ucap gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Hinata, dengan senyuman manis.

"A-Ah" Lalu Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan ada semburat merah tipis di pipi nya.

"Kalau begitu aku kekelas dahulu" Ujar Sasuke lalu lari meninggalkan Hinata di di ruangan musik tersebut.

"Uchiha-san!" Panggil Hinata.

"Hm?" Ujar Sasuke lalu berbalik, semburat merah di pipinya sudah tiada.

"Kau kelas delapan apa?" Ujar Hinata lembut.

"delapan C" Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Aku dari kelas delapan A" Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman yang manis, bahkan hingga menyipitkan matanya.

'Oh Tuhan, ekspresi itu!' Batin Sasuke.

"Kelas unggul! Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan secepat kilat.

.

"Kenapa jantungku memompa lebih cepat?" Ujar Sasuke, seraya memegang dada 'nya sebelah kanan.

"Oh Tuhan" Ujar Sasuke lalu menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Menjadi penguntit yang baik dan tentunya, sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Sasuke, hanya berani melihat dari kejauhan saja. Takut-takut gadis itu takut dan menghindarinya.

"Hey, Teme! Kau mau masuk SMA mana?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada girang.

"Entahlah aku akan mengikuti gadisku" Ujar Sasuke yang masih fokus ke arah air mancur.

"Hm?" Ujar naruto seraya menyeringai.

"Oi, Dobe! Kau tahu Hinata akan masuk SMA mana?" Ujar Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata.

"Ya aku tahu dia akan masuk ke Konoha Gakuen. Jangan bilang kau akan masuk kesana" Ujar Naruto.

"Memang betul." Ujar Sasuke singkat dan tenang.

"E-Eh? Kau gila?! Itu sekolah elit, Teme! Bukan hanya elit, itu sekolah bertaraf internasional!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kau juga harus masuk kesana" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Tidak mau" Ujar Naruto membuang muka.

"Harus, ini perintah!" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang menyeramkan dan tatapan menusuk.

"E-Euh, B-Baiklah" Ujar Naruto yang gelagapan karena, tatapan Sasuke dan suaranya ; bagaikan iblis.

"Bagus" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi, karena ya tahu 'lah Hinata sudah tidak ada disana.

"Seramnyaa" Ujar Naruto yang mengelap peluh didahi nya.

.

Lalu mereka dapat masuk ke sekolah elit itu. Yah, walau nilai nya pas rata-rata.

.

* * *

" _Oh, God this is Beautiful Matchmaking_ " Ujar Sasuke tengah tersenyum melihat Hinata yang duduk di bawah pohon, yang melihat ke arah seluruh penjuru taman Konoha Gakuen.

Saat memperhatikan 'nya lagi tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Sasuke,

Ah itu,

Si Dobe.

"Heh, kau mengganggu" Ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Heheh, Maaf Teme. Kau, kenapa kamu naksir sama gadis itu? Padahal banyak yang antre ingin sama kamu lho" Ujar Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Tuh ah dia pergi. Kalau begitu aku duluan" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi.

"Udah nyalahin, ninggalin aku sendirian, maksa buat masuk ke sekolah yang pelajarannya susah sekali. Cinta itu buta 'kah?" Ujar Naruto lalu meneguk _coca cola_ yang sedang ia genggam.

.

Sasuke lalu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Terlihat banyak mata yang menuju ke arah gadis nya. Menyebalkan. Sangat malahan.

Sasuke tahu, apa yang akan dituju oleh gadisnya ini. Ya Ruang musik. Dia hafal betul, apa bila gadis nya sedang bosan, pasti akan pergi ke ruang musik.

Hinata sekarang sudah masuk di ruang musik, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok. Setelah Hinata masuk, Sasuke mulai mendengar derit kursi piano, dan hempasan tubuh. Ya dia tahu, bahwa Hinata menggeser bangkunya, dan duduk di atas bangkunya. Tidak lama, Sasuke mendengar alunan lembut.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka pintunya. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Dia tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Untuk itu dia berbicara,

"Maafkan aku, kukira ruangan ini kosong" Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang.

Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan kegagapan, dan ingin keluar. Dia ingin berdua dengan Hinata, ya dia ingin berdua dengan Hinata. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu, yang suka menguntit saja. Sekarang dia harus menyatakannya pada Hinata. Ya menyatakannya.

Sasuke mencegat tangan Hinata lalu berkata, "Mau kemana?" Dengan nada yang sesadis mungkin. Tapi, jantungnya tentu saja berdetak lebih kencang. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Hinata, lewat genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"U-Uchiha-san, m-maaf a-aku mau ke k-kelas" Ujar Hinata dengan gugup.

' _Apakah aku semengerikan itu 'kah?_ ' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau, Hyuuga Hinata yang pianis itu kan?" Ujar Sasuke. ' _Tentu saja Baka! Dia sudah terkenal! Apa yang kau katakan, Baka!_ ' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara pada gadisnya.

Bahkan Hinata 'pun kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara.

"Kau terkenal, tapi tidak pernah ku lihat bagaimana orangnya" Ujar Sasuke. ' _Are You Stupid, Sasuke?! Kau menyukainya, Tolol!_ ' Gerutu Pikiran Sasuke. ' _Pura-pura tidak tahu saja 'lah. Lagi pula gadisku ini memang populer tapi tidak populer_ ' Batin Sasuke. Lagi.

Hinata merintih kesakitan, karena genggaman Sasuke yang terlalu kuat. ' _Hinata, Gomennasai_ ' Ujar Sasuke, tentunya dalam hati.

Lalu Sasuke mencari-cari pertanyaan yang tepat untuk di lontarkan untuk gadisku ini,

"Kau kelas dua belas apa?"

Dasar Sasuke Baka!

Sasuke, jelas sudah tahu bahwa Hinata kelas dua belas A.

"d-dua b-belas A" Ujar Hinata tergagap.

"Hah, kelas unggulan. Kau populer tapi tidak populer" Ujar Sasuke. ' _Baka! Apa maksud kata-kata 'mu hah?! Ingin membuat gadis mu bingung_ ' Batin Sasuke. Karena, kata-kata itu Sasuke melonggaarkan peggangannya pada Hinata.

Eh?

Kenapa Hinata mau pergi?

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik pundak Hinata. ' _Baka! Ini kesempatanmu agar degub jantung 'mu mereda! Benar-benar Baka!_ ' Hati Sasuke. _'Tapi ini saat nya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu!_ ' Kini Pikiran Sasuke ikut berdebat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ujar Sasuke. ' _Ke kelas Baka! Apakah kau amnesia?!_ ' Batin Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya mengomeli Sasuke.

Hinata berkata bahwa dia akan kekelas. Namun, suaranya tergagap seperti itu. Apakah dia takut pada Sasuke?

Lalu Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Hinata. Kini pikrannya mengambil alih organ tubuh Sasuke. Menurut pikirannya dia harus menjamah tubuh gadis di depannya, agar Hinata dapat menjadi milik nya seorang. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tersebut takut. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Namun, Sasuke harus membuat gadis ini menjadi miliknya. Ya, Harus!

Namun, Hati-nya berkata lain.

Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata.

Menyakiti Hinata sama saja menyakiti perasaanya.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi ke luar dari ruagan musik tersebut.

.

Sasuke lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbicara di depan Hinata. Gagal sudah dia untuk menyatakannya. Kata-kata yang akan berubah bukan menjadi penguntit lagi akan berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Hari ini ada acara makan malam!

Dengan gadisnya!

Masih ada secercah harapan!

.

* * *

Saat ini Sasuke sudah ada di Shibuya Excel Hotel Tokyu. Dia yakin, pasti Hinata sudah berada di tempatnya.

Dan memang saja keluarga mereka sudah datang.

.

"Ini anak bungsuku, yang akan dijodohkan dengan putri sulungmu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke" Ujar Fugaku dengan suara tegas.

" _Watasi wa, Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku_ " Ujar Sasuke se formal mungkin. Jantungnya? Jangan tanya. Dingin-dingin begitu, dia pasti merasakan deg-deg 'an yang menjadi-jadi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Hinata" Ujar Hiashi kepada Hinata.

" _watasi wa, Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku desu_ " Ujar Hinata seraya membukkan badannya.

'Manis sekali suaranya, sama seperti dahulu' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati

.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, mau berdansa denganku?" Ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya otaknya sedang konslet. Apa efek dandanan Hinata yang manis malam ini?

"Umm, B-Baiklah" Ujar Hinata lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Betapa senangnya hati sang bungsu Uchiha, karena permintaan dansanya di penuhi oleh si gadis Hyuuga

Lalu tangan kanannya sudah ditarik lembut oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Tangannya sama seperti waktu dulu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Masih saja halus dan lembut.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke yang tangannya sudah di pinggang Hinata. 'Sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Oh God~' Batin Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Ujar Hinata kaget, karena tiba-tiba dia sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya perasaan Sasuke pun menular pada Hinata

"Hey, nanti kau juga Uchiha" Ujar Sasuke, dengan seringaian bertengger apik di wajah tampannya. Sejak kapan kau menyeringai di depan gadismu? Dan sejak kapan memiliki keberanian seperti itu? Mungkin, karena ini harapan terakhir. Mungkin saja.

Lalu Sasuke, mengiring kedua tangan Hinata ke pundak Sasuke, dengan lembut. Layaknya sebuah guci yang terbuat dari kaca yang mudah sekali retak, apabila di cengkram terlalu kuat.

Lalu Sasuke, kembali menaruh tangannya ke pinggang ramping Hinata. Dan mereka menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Hobi 'mu apa?" Ujar Sasuke ditengah-tengah dansanya bersama Hinata. Biasa lah basa-basi, padahal dia tahu bahwa hobi Hinata adalah,

"Membaca buku, bermain piano, mendengarkan musik, banyak sih" Ujar Hinata yang tidak gugup sedikitpun, mungkin Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih hangat. Dia mendengarkan hatinya yang menyuruh berekspresi seperti itu kepada Hinata.

"Begitu?" Ucap Sasuke. Berpura-puralah tidak tahu Sasuke!

"Kalau denganmu?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. 'Aku?' Batin Sasuke. 'Melihatmu dari kejahuan Hime' Batin Sasuke. Tentunya dia tidak akan mengerti.

"Aku suka baca komik, mendengarkan lagu juga suka, _hangout_?" Ucap Sasuke. Mungkin kata terakhir cukup diragukan. Walaupun, dia kadang sering melakukannya

"Kau suka _hangout_?" Ujar Hinata menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Apakah dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke suka _hangout_?

"Ya, itulah yang biasa orang populer lakukan" Ujarnya seraya menyeringai kearah Hinata. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. Ya seperti yang dikatakan tadi, dia sedikit berani dari sebelumnya. Menyeringai karena yang dia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak pernah _hangout_ dengan siapapun. Menurut pandangan Sasuke, tentunya.

"Ah iya, aku ini tidak populer tapi banyak mengetahui diriku" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum kearah Sasuke

DEG!

Senyuman itu,

Sama seperti pertama kali bertemu!

Oh Tuhan!

"Ya, itu berarti kau populer tapi tidak populer" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. Menyeringai? Untuk apa? Kata-kata ambigu itu! Untuk Apa?

"Kata-kata itu ambigu sekali" Jawab Hinata, dengan senyuman yang sedikit memudar.

Jangan memudar!

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri" Ujar Sasuke. Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau memberi kata-kata yang dapat membuat'nya berfikir lebih keras.

' _God this is very, very, very, beautiful matchmaking. Thankyou God!_ ' Ujar Sasuke. Tentunya dalam Hati.

* * *

 **A/N : Mungkin di chapter ini Sasuke OOC :v Sorry ajah, didalamnya aja Sasuke-kun itu OOC tapi di luarnya tetep aja jiwa Uchiha nya kental banget kaya susu kental manis *apaan -_-. Oke, Shibuya Excel Hotel Tokyu itu ada *tapi gak tau deng. Setauku ada. Tapi tentang lantai Hanazono's Conference aku yakin tidak ada, soalnya itu karangan author :v seperti yang kalian tahu, aku ini orang Indonesia. wkwkwk. Ceritanya ini terinspirasi dari temen ku, dia jago piano. So, aku pake aja tuh gelar 'pianis' nya. Soalnya kalo Hinata ku buat jadi 'Gitaris' kan jadi OOC -" Apa lagi aku kan Gitaris Klasik mungkin juga Gitaris metal Sudah deh, aku seneng banget ada yang mau review dan favorit. Walaupun dikit banget, tapi gak apalah. Mungkin alur aku ini bener-bener pasaran  
**

 **Its Time for Reply of Review!**

 **Cappucino Chocolate : Nama kamu nama minuman kesukaan viana lho :v. Oke mungkin kamu kira ini One Shoot, tapi ini multi chap! Ini sekarang Update! Keep Reading ChoCho!**

 **UchihaxHinata : Ini sudah di next sayang. Konsep nya keren? Aaa Baru kali ini ada yang bilang keren *kali ini gak usah dibaca. Siiipp! Aku terima request kamu! aku tahu lagu Pathethique Sonata II karya Beethoven dari my bestie. Nanti di satu chapter aku kasih tentang lagu-lagu klasik kesukaan Hinata. *but I didn't have to promise. Keep reading ya!**

 **Vi Violetta Anais : Waah, makasih ya vi! *bungkuk bungkuk. Ini sudah Up! Keep Reading!**

 **NurmalaPrieska : Yup! Aku usahain untuk update kilat! Secepat motor vespa! *apaan -". Keep Reading Nurmala!**

 **Cahaya Uchiha : Ya ini sudah ku next! Keep Reading!**

 **Guest : Arigatou Gozaimahita! *Bungkuk bungkuk. Keep Reading!**

 **Oke thanks banged udah mau sempet baca karya viana *bungkuk bungkuk (tulang encok). Sampe ketemu di chap depan Friend! Bye See Ya! Dont forget to Keep Reading! And review! And Fav! And.. Hmppp *dibekep Sasuke -_-**

 **.**

 **viananeesan**


	3. I Follow You, Baby

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **story by viananeesan**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : I Follow You, Baby  
**

"Sasuke?" Ujar Hinata sedikit lirih dan wajahnya sediit memerah.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Sasuke dingin. Kau tahu kan bagaimana jantungnya?

"A-Aku.." Kata-kata Hinata tergantung.

' _Jangan-jangan Hinata mau bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku_ ' Batin Sasuke bersorak-sorai.

"Kau kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke tetap menjaga _image_.

"A-Aku i-ingin..." Lagi-lagi Hinata mengatakan itu dengan nada menggantung dan wajah memerah.

' _Tidak salah lagi, dia akan jatuh cinta padaku'_ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati, tentunya.

"A-Aku i-ingin, " Ujar Hinata menggantung, lalu secepat kilat melepaskan pegangan pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, aku sudah tidak tahan" Ujar Hinata dengan wajah merahnya dan berlari kearah toilet.

Sasuke, kau ini terlalu percaya diri.

' _Ah, sial_ ' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

.

"Hah~" Ucap Hinata yang sekarang sudah keluar dari toilet wanita.

"Ehem" Tiba-tiba ada yang berdeham, seperti suara pria. Dan dia adalah,

"Sasuke?!" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"Kau mengintip ya?!" Imbuh Hinata yang wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Tentu tidak!" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang ikut-ikutan merah juga.

"Lalu apa?!" Kini suara Hinata naik satu oktaf.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kecuali di kamar mandi" Ujar Sasuke, dengan tiga kata terakhir yang sedikit memelan.

"Apa?!" Ujar Hinata yang tak 'kalah kaget dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman kemenangan. Hinata masih diam, dan tak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi. Sasuke ini seperti Neji sekarang. Untungnya saja Neji sekarang sudah ada di Inggris, tepatnya di Oxford. Sama seperti Itachi, Neji memiliki otak jenius. Jadi, dia dapat beasiswa ke Oxford tanpa merepotkan keluarganya. Hinata sedikit senang karena, kakak nya ; Neji yang _Sister Complex_ itu terutama kepada Hinata. Mungkin karena, Hinata anak pendiam dan tak mudah bergaul sehingga perhatian Neji sedikit tertuju pada Hinata. Mungkin Hanabi dapat bersosialisasi lebih baik dari Hinata. Jadi, Neji percaya bahwa Hanabi dapat menjaga diri lebih baik. Mungkin~.

"Sudahlah, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau berada dalam kungkunganku yah?" Ujar Sasuke sedatar mungkin dan menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kenapa?!" Ujar Hinata yang mentap mata Sasuke berwarna _onyx_ itu. Seakan terhipnotis, Hinata menatap mata itu, hingga sang pemiliknya menyeringai iblis.

"Kau suka mata 'ku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"Jawab pertanyaan'ku dulu!" Ujar Hinata yang kini tidak menatap mata Sasuke lagi. Walaupun sedikit-sedikit curi pandang pada mata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau yang menjawab pertanyaanku dahulu" Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ucap Hinata sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kearah kanan.

DEG!

' _Sebaiknya jangan berekspresi seperti itu, Sayang_ ' Batin Sasuke.

"Karena, jawabanku itu panjang. Sedangkan jawabanmu 'kan singkat. Jadi, yang pendek yang lebih dahulu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?!" Ujar Hinata lalu pergi.

"Ya, macam itu." Ujar Sasuke pelan lalu tersenyum dan,

mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi.

.

"Kau disini ternyata" Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Hinata yang sekarang berada di balkon itu berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Hembusan angin yang menyebabkan rambut Indigo 'nya menari-nari di udara, seakan di sekitar Hinata ada aura indigo lembut.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Ujar Hinata dingin, sedingin hembusan angin malam ini. Bahkan lebih dingin. Mungkin sedingin es.

"Apakah kau amnesia? Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang padamu." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendekat kepada Hinata.

"Hah~ udaraya dingin aku ingin masuk dulu" Ujar Hinata lalu masuk kedala gedung hotel. Hinata melewati Sasuke begitu saja tanpa ada kata-kata lagi. Sasuke yang tertegun akibat ucapan Hinata itu diam di tempat. Bahkan dia tidak menahan tangan Hinata atau apa. Dia malah membiarkan Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam gedung hotel.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke" Ujar Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam gedung hotel.

.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun dimana ya?" Ujar Ibu Hinata kearah Hinata.

"Sasuke tadi ada di-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena,

"Aku disini Kaa-san" Ujar Sasuke dengan menyebut 'Kaa-san' pada Ibu Hinata.

"Kaa-san?" Ujar Hanabi, dan Itachi. Terutama Hinata. Bahkan suaranya yang paling keras.

"Menantu yang baik." Ujar Ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Okaa-san" Ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang diberikan seringaian dari Sasuke, langsung membuang muka.

' _Otoutou begitu mengerikan_ ' Batin Itachi yang melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang terlebih dahulu ya?" Ujar Sasuke seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata.

"E-Eh?" Ujar Hinata yang sekarang menatap Sasuke.

"Ah ya, hati-hati Sasuke-kun" Ujar Ibu Hinata dan Ibu Sasuke bersamaan.

.

Karena keluarga Sasuke membawa _limousin_ keluarga. Jadi, Sasuke sekarang pulang naik taksi bersama Hinata. Dia baru ingat bahwa dia tidak membawa mobil. Bodoh 'nya Sasuke ini.

"Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraannya.

"Hn?" Ucap Hinata yang tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Dan dia menggunakan dua huruf kesayangannya Sasuke.

"Hey, kau masih ingin bersamaku disini ya?" Ujar Sasuke dan membuat kepala Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya menyeringai puas melihat tindakkan Hinata.

"Maksudmu apa?!" Ujar Hinata yang menatap nyalang pada Sasuke, walaupun sedikit.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau disini bersamaku" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya mendekat kearah Hinata.

Sasuke semakin mendekat, dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna seperti buah tomat kesukaan pemuda yang sedang memajukan dirinya kearah sang gadis indigo.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke semakin terasa. Rasa hangat kini menerpa wajah Hinata. Hinata yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda ini kini menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kini Sasuke memperlebar seringaiannya dan,

"Kau sudah sampai" Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang berbicara di telinga sebelah kiri Hinata.

' _Kena kau, Sayang_ ' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Dan sekarang dia tengah menyeringai puas ke arah Hinata.

"A-Ah aku duluan ya Sasuke" Ujar Hinata lalu turun dari mobilnya. Dan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam _mansion_ megahnya.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Sayang" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi dengan taksi nya.

.

* * *

 _Pagi Harinya_

"Okaa-san, Aku berangkat!~" Ujar Hinata lalu pergi ke pintunya dan membukanya. Setelah membuka pintu _mansion_ nya, pintu gerbang _mansion_ nya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakan sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam terpakir manis di depan _mansion_ nya.

Hinata bertanya-tanya mobil siapakah itu? Apakah ayahnya?. Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak suka mobil Land Rover dia lebih suka Lamborghini sama seperti dirinya.

"Nona Hinata, ini kunci mobilnya" Ujar pelayan bernama Natsu.

"Ah _Ariga_ -" Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena,

"Dia berangkat denganku" Ujar pemuda itu santai.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Kalau begitu hati-hati Nona Hinata" Ujar Natsu lalu kembali masuk kedalam _mansion_ megah tersebut, dan membawa kunci mobilnya. Hinata yang melihat kepergian Natsu yang membawa kunci mobilnya tiba-tiba tersentak kaget, karena pemuda itu sudah menarik lengan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobil Land Rover hitamnya.

"Hey!" Pekik Hinata, karena tiba-tiba saja dia sudah masuk kedalam mobil tersebut, dan sudah memakai sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke sekarang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tak lupa juga dia memakai sabuk pengamannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata" Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata memompa lebih cepat. Mereka saling berpandangan. Menikmati keindahan mata masing-masing. Sasuke menatap mata lavender dengan lekat-lekat. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang memandang mata Sasuke yang berwarna _Onyx_ kelam itu.

" _O-Ohayou_ , Sasuke.. kun" Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke yang membulatkan matanya sempurna karena, mendengar kata 'Sasuke-kun'. Walaupun terpisah antara 'Sasuke' dan 'kun'. Tetapi membuat hati Sasuke berbunga-bunga lebih dari biasanya.

"Baik kita berangkat ya Hinata-chan" Ujar Sasuke lalu menginjak pedal gas dan pergi dari daerah _mansion_ keluarga Hyuuga.

.

* * *

 _Konoha Gakuen  
_

Semua orang berbisik-bisik karena, seorang pianis pendiam seperti Hinata itu berjalan dengan orang tertampan se-antero Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimana reaksi para fans-fans gila Sasuke? Oh jangan tanya! Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa, dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'

"Apa yang dilakukan 'nya pada Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa, mereka berjalan bersama?"

"Itu Hinata yang Pianis kan?"

"Kenapa dia jalan bersama Sasuke-kun?"

Bisikan-bisikan dari para fans Sasuke yang membuat Hinata ingin menutup telinganya. Tetapi, lelaki di sampingnya hanya berjalan santai. Dan taklupa menggenggam tangan milik Hinata.

"Mereka berisik sekali" Ujar Hinata pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kau baru tahu ya?" Ujar Sasuke yang mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu, tapi kukira tak 'kan sampai seberisik ini" Ujar Hinata yang sekarang sudah mendongak dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ujar Hinata melembut, sontak membuat Sasuke berhenti begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Ya ada apa, Hime?" Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berbalik dan menatap mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata.

"Kau tahu aku kelas dua belas apa?" Ujar Hinata.

"Ya tahu, dua belas- A" Ujar Sasuke dengan tampang _inocent_.

"Dan kau tahu sekarang kita di depan kelas apa?" Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat dan tertulis disitu 'XII-A'.

"Kelas dua belas A" Ujar Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menampakkan wajah _inocent_ nya.

"Aduh Sasuke-kun" Ujar Hinata sambil menepuk jidat nya.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit mengerucutkan dahinya. Walaupun tampangnya masih tak berdosa.

"Oh Tuhan. Sampai jumpa ya Sasuke-kun" Ujar Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Loh kok dia pergi. Eh, dasar Baka. Ini kan kelasnya" Ujar nya seraya tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila. Membuat fans-fans yang disekitarnya merinding melihat Sasuke. Senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab membuatnya menyeramkan.

Seperti Sadako.

.

* * *

 _Istirahat_

Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan kelas dua belas A. Siapa yang Sasuke tunggu? Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum hangat kepada Hinata.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun"

"Itu senyuman untukku 'kan?"

"Tidak! Itu untukku!"

"Sasuke itu milikku"

Ya begitulah, fans-fans Sasuke di kelas dua belas A sekarang mengadakan genjatan senjata secara besar-besaran. Sampai-sampai suara bom (?) menggeleggar.

Perang dunia ke empat.

Hanya karena satu orang.

Sangat aneh.

"Hinata-chan, temanmu itu pada stres ya?" Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berjalan bersama Hinata menuju kantin.

"Itu karenamu Sasuke-kun. Kalau kamu tidak tebar pesona pasti mereka tidak seperti orang keserupun seperti itu" Ujar Hinata yang melirik sedikit kearah belakangnya ; Kelas dua belas A.

Sasuke juga mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

Mereka masih melakukan pertempuran sengit dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka berperang satu lawan satu namun kelas tersebut layaknya sebuah kapal pecah. Mengerikan.

"Ah siapa yang tebar pesona. Mereka saja yang mau terperangkap pesona yang jelas tidak aku tebar" Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ah terserah dirimu" Ujar Hinata yang kini sudah memasuki kantin.

Seperti biasanya kantin ini penuh dan ricuh.

Namun sesaat berhenti karena, melihat Sasuke didepan pintu membawa gadis manis, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau bersamanya? Sini sama aku" Ujar salah satu siswi berambut coklat.

"Tidak! Dia bersama ku!" Ujar salah satu anak berambut hitam.

"Dia akan bersamaku!"

"Tidak!"

Dan mereka memulai genjatan senjata. Bahkan lebih parah dari kelas dua belas A milik Hinata. Dan semua anak laki-laki yang tadinya di dalam kantin tersebut sekarang lari terbirit-birit karena, tidak mau ikut serta dalam peperangan yang sengit dan menegangkan.

"Besok aku tak akan mau lagi bersamamu" Ujar Hinata yang menatap ngeri kearah kantin.

Semua siswi saling melempar, menjambak, meninju, menggergaji (?), memacul (?), menggorok (?), menggoreng (?!), merebus (?!), mengoseng (?) meng.. hmmppp (A/N : author dibekep sama readers)

Sasuke tercengang melihat pemandangan layaknya perang dunia. Ah mungkin ini lebih parah.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan kita ke taman belakang saja ya" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak! Bisa-bisa hari ini terjadi tiga perang ditempat yang berbeda" Ujar Hinata yang kini memulai langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Malah seru kan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah _inocent_ nya. Lagi.

"Seru ya. Seru sekali. Oh Tuhan ini sangat seru." Ujar Hinata yang menekankan semua kata-katanya.

"Hah, ayo kita menontonnya sambil makan _bento_ buatan mu" Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tidak tahu malu nya.

"BAKA!" Ujar Hinata lalu,

DUGH!

Hinata menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"I-Ittai Hinata-chan" Lirih Sasuke seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau Baka!" Ujar Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mungkin akan benjol.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata-chan?" Ujar Sasuke. Namun tidak digubris oleh Hinata.

Namun, sesaat Sasuke tertawa sendiri. Membuat peperangan yang ada di kantin tersebut berhenti seketika.

"Ah tidak apa-apa di jitak seribu kali. Asalkan itu oleh Hinataku tersayang" Ujar Sasuke lalu tertawa kembali, layaknya orang gila.

"Tidak, Tidak! Kalau aku amnesia bagaimana?" Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Ah tenang saja Sasuke, pasti ada Hinata" Ujarnya Lagi lalu tertawa.

Peperangan didalam sana benar-benar berhenti seketika. Mereka memandang ngeri kearah Sasuke yang tertawa sendiri.

"Oh Hinata, kau membuatku menjadi orang gila" Ujar Sasuke lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kau ingat baik-baik motto ku ini ya," Ujar Sasuke.

" _I Follow You, Baby_ " Ujar Sasuke lalu tertaw kembali.

Benar-benar seperti orang gila.

Semuanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Benar-benar kerasukan.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Halo Minna! Oh ya mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan aku buat sedikit ada unsur humornya. Tapi aku tetep dominannya di Romance dan Drama. Kalau humor aku jelek maaf aja, soalnya aku gak pandai humor wkwkwkwk :v Oh ya yang 'Imoutou' itu. Asli aku gak tahu apa-apa *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe sujud -_-. Thanks banged yang udah mau kasih tahu, asli aku bego banget tentang Jepang. Bener-bener Thanks yoo. Terus aku update nya rada lama soalnya author sempet demam. Aku sakit panas jadi gak bisa lanjutin ceritanya. Sorry aja kalau lama buanged. Sekarang aja masih rada sakit. Karena, hari jumat ini Libur karena guru-guru workshop, jadi aku ada kesempatan nulis. Ya walaupun aku masih rada gak enak. Tap ga apa-apa lah. Wkwkwkwk.  
**

 **Waktunya balasan Review!**

 **: Thanks banged ya udah ngasih tahu Imotou apa dan Otoutou itu apa. Di chapter 1 juga dah aku ganti jadi Otoutou. Thanks ya. Keep Reading!**

 **hiru nesaan : Sasu OOC ya? Ahahaha Sumimasen *bungkuk bungkuk. Ahh tapi aku suka kalau Bang Sasu kayak gitu. Jadi kaya anak apalah-apalah gitu. Hahaha bang Sasu sedikit menurun ya IQ nya, sebenarnya itu ketularan si dobe. nanti ada ceritanya deh. tapi aku gak janji. ingetin dong yah. Keep Reading sayang!**

 **uchihaxhinata : Bang Sasu nya OOC tingkat dewa yah? sumimasen sumimasen. Semuanya gak sejalan, otak, hati, sama mulut gak sejalan. Bener-bener tubuh yang aneh. But I Like it. Keep Reading ya!**

 **CallistaLia : Wah seneng kalau Bang Sasu kayak gini? wkwkwk seneng-seneng hahahah, setau yang aku baca di setiap fic itu yah, sifat bang Sasu itu dingin, tak berperikemanusiaan dan blablabla. Tapi, aku lebih suka Sasuke yang kayak gini. Nanti sifat dinginnya bakalan keluar di salah satu chapter. Keep Reading!**

 **NurmalaPrieska : Wah thanks banged suka Bang Sasu kalau kayak gini. Keep Reading!**

 **haii : Thanks ya buat informasi nya. Wah fic ini menarik ya, thanks-thanks.. ya ini aku lanjut. Hahaha kalau tamatnya aku tidak tahu, siapa tahu aku tiba-tiba discontinue. Ya sih sebenernya aku gak tega buat ngelantarin. Tapi apadaya kalau aku sibuk bagaimana. Semoga aja enggak. Aku juga pernah lat author-aurhor lain tiba-tiba nge discontinue. Kan kuso. aku usahain ya. Keep Reading!**

 **Kurumi : Progres itu apa ya? *inocent . Ya ya ini sudah cepet sayang~ wkwkwkw tapi ini aku gak cepet hahahah, aku update nya kaya siput :v thanks for love it. Keep Reading!**

 **mikyu : tau banged aku humoris :v wkwkwk ini udah next. Keep reading!**

 **Jojo : salam kenal juga! makasih banget ya atas pujiannya. Keep Reading!**

 **HyuugaRara: Nih udah next! Keep Reading!**

 **Waah semua review nya rata-rata bilang bang Sasu OOC. wkwkwkwkwk :v. Sampai jumpa di chapter depaan.**

 **.**

 **viananeesan**


	4. Another Dobe

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story by viananeesan**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Another Dobe**

"Hinata-chan, tunggu!" Ujar pemuda berambut raven yang tengah mengejar seorang gadis berambut Indigo.

' _Tuhan, aku harus menghindar darinya. Kalau tidak, Konohagakuen akan kiamat_ ' Ujar Hinata yang senantiasa berlari-lari, guna menghindari pemuda berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" Ujar Sasuke disela-sela berlarinya.

"Pergi! Jangan ikuti aku!" Ujar Hinata yang masih berlari-lari.

"Hinata-chan, tunggu!" Ujar Hinata.

Saat Hinata tengah berlari-lari, tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"I-Ittai.." Erang Hinata karena, jatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Hinata, _daijobou desu_?" Ujar Sasuke yang khawatir karena, Hinata jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Dobe" Ujar Sasuke yang melihat siapa yang menabrak Hinata.

"Dobe?" Tersirat nada bingung di kata-kata dari sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Dobe, ayo minta maaf pada Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke seraya mendelik kearah Hinata yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegap.

"Sumimasen!" Ujar Hinata lalu membungkuk. Membuat Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada Hinata

"Hn" Lalu pemuda itu pergi begitu saja.

"Dobe aneh sekali" Ujar Sasuke yang melihat pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah arogannya.

' _siapa dia?_ ' Batin Sasuke. ' _Dia bukan, Naruto_ ' Ujar Sasuke yang masih menatap lekat pemuda yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Nah, Hinata. Kau mau kemana lagi, hm?" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya bertengger apik diwajahnya.

"Kyaaa! Jangan ikuti aku!" Ujar Hinata lalu pergi lagi ke arah taman belakang.

"Jangan kabur! Oi! Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi mengikuti Hinata.

.

* * *

 _Di Taman Konoha Gakuen_

Hinata tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Dia duduk disitu guna mengatur napas nya yang memburu akibat kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke. Hinata duduk sambil menatap keadaan sekitar. Sama seperti waktu yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tempat itu sama saja, tidak ada yang berbeda. Namun yang berbeda sekarang adalah, Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mulai merasuki kehidupan Hinata. Hinata sedikit risih dengan sikap Sasuke yang _sebenarnya_. Dia itu terlalu protektif pada Hinata. Hinata itu bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga terus menerus. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Hinata berinisiatif untuk pergi ke ruangan musik. Yup! Dia harus kesana.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit mengendap-endap. Takut kalau Sasuke menemukannya. Keadaan sekolah sedang kacau balau. Hanya karena melihat Sasuke bersama Hinata saja, membuat sekolah bagaikan langit runtuh.

Hinata tersenyum sumringah saat sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan musik. Tapi, dia mendengar suara alat musik biola didalam sana. Disana ada siapa ya? Jangan-jangan Sasuke lagi. Tapi, mana mungkin Sasuke bisa bermain biola. Nama Sasuke dicoret dalam daftar ; anak yang sedang bermain biola didalam ruangan musik.

KRIIETT

Hinata mengintip sedikit di balik pintu. Hinata dapat melihat yang bermain biola itu adalah seorang pria, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, badan kekar, dan tak lupa berambut kuning. Kuning? Sepertinya Hinata kenal dengan seseorang yang berambut kuning.

"Hey, masuk saja"

Suara dingin itu membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dari pikirannya. Hebat sekali dia bisa mengetahui kalau Hinata ada disini.

"E-Eh, I-Iya" Ujar Hinata tergagap lalu masuk kedalam ruangan musik lalu duduk di bangku khusus piano.

"T-Tidak m-menemui S-Sasuke?" Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Sasuke?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada bingung.

"E-Eh?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"Ah aku ingin disini saja. Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada dingin, namun ada sedikit kehangatan disana. Hanya sedikit.

"E-Eh?" Hinata bingung saat ini, bagaimana bisa sahabat dari pacarnya ini (baca : orang yang dijodohkan dengannya) tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa? Ah mungkin pemuda ini tidak mau mencampuri segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Jadi, pemuda didepannya ini masih dapat dibilang bahwa dia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Hinata 'kan populer, walaupun tidak populer.

"H-Hinata. H-Hyuga Hinata" Ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengartikan ; meminta berjabat tangan.

"Aku Men-" Ujar pemuda itu lalu terhenti.

"Men?" Ujar Hinata yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang ada didepannya ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar pemuda itu cepat lalu membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

Tangan pemuda ini besar dan hangat. Walaupun nada bicaranya dingin, tapi tangannya begitu hangat. Hinata terlena seketika dengan sentuhan tangan dari pemuda ini. Tangan ini membuat Hinata nyaman seketika. Lalu,

"Ehem" Deham seseorang yang pasti pria.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Hinata yang buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman dari sang pemuda pirang.

"Dobe" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang dingin, seperti menahan amarah.

"S-Sasuke-kun, j-jangan m-marah d-dulu tadi k-kita hanya k-kenalan saja" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu" Ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu pergi dari ruang musik. Dan mereka melihat punggung pemuda berambut kuning itu semakin menjauh.

"Hinata, kenapa kau berpegangan tangan dengannya?" Ujar Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam Hinata.

"E-Eh, E-Etto, E-Euh-" Ujar Hinata yang sedikit takut akibat tatapan dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Jawab aku." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"K-Kami h-hanya b-berkenalan saja. T-Tidak lebih" Ujar Hinata yang sudah bergetar karena, takut.

"Kau menyukainya, Hm?" Ujar Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam dan dingin ke mata lavender pucat milik Hinata.

"T-Tidak Sasuke-kun. K-Kami hanya b-berkenalan s-saja" Ujar Hinata yang kini menundukan kepalanya karena takut dengan tatapan tajam dari mata _onyx_ milik pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"S-Sungguh S-Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Hinata yang kini menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Hah~ Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke seraya menghembuskan napasnya.

Lalu Sasuke ingat,

Dia sedang,

mengejar Hinata.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku harus ke kelas dahulu." Namun, naas sepertinya Hinata sudah sepenuhnya _connect_.

"Hey! Hinata! Sial!" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi mengikuti Hinata pergi.

.

* * *

Hinata sudah berada di depan kelas nya dengan dada yang naik turun karena kelelahan. Dia kelelehan karena, berlari dari ruangan musik yang ada di lantai tiga menuju kelas nya yang ada di lantai dua. Sungguh melelahkan.

Namun, semuanya serasa sangat sempurna saat melihat kelasnya sedang dalam keadaan gencatan senjata. Saking sempurnanya, membuat Hinata frustasi. Ternyata peperangan belum berakhir. Dia melirik kearah jam tangannya. Dan menemukan bahwa sebentar lagi Bel habis makan siang akan usai. Namun, dia belum makan siang sama sekali.

Semenjak ada si Bungsu Uchiha itu, kehidupan Hinata sedikit berbeda. Yang tadinya kehidupan Hinata yang aman, damai, dan tentram. Sekarang menjadi kacau balau karena ; pertama Sasuke itu terlalu protektif pada Hinata, kedua setiap dekat dengan Sasuke dengan jarak dua meter saja membuat sekolah mengadakan gencatan senjata secara besar-besaran, dan ketiga selama dia akan dekat dengan Sasuke, dia tidak akan bisa makan _bento_ buatannya.

Sasuke Uchiha itu benar-benar membuat keadaan dunia nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Hinata ingin memakan _bento_ nya saat ini. Untuk itu, Hinata pergi ke lantai paling atas (baca : atap) untuk memakan _bento_ buatannya. Hanya tempat itu 'lah yang Hinata andalkan saat ini. Dia lapar, dia ingin makan, dia tidak ingin di ganggu.

Sepertinya atap sekolah itu cocok untuk tempat menyendiri. Dan Hinata, menambahkan ; Atap Sekolah itu menjadi daftar kedua paling tenang setelah ruangan musik.

Kini Hinata sudah sampai di atap sekolah dengan senyum sumringah. Dia senang karena dia akan memakan _bento_ buatannya

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari sekumpulan manusia yang kesurupan" Ujar Hinata lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang terbuat dari beton.

Hinata membuka _bento_ nya dan seketika wajah Hinata berubah menjadi seribu kali lebih cerah. Ya bagaimana tidak? Dia ingin makan, dan saat inilah dia bisa memakan _bento_ nya.

" _Itadakimasu_ " Ujar Hinata lalu makan memakan isi dari _bento_ nya itu.

Hinata memakan dalam diam dan dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Namun, dia tidak sadar. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai tersebut, ada sepasang mata biru _shappire_ menatap lekat kepada Hinata.

.

* * *

 _Dalam kelas XII-C_

Sasuke tengah duduk di bangkunya. Sejak tadi dia berfikir, mengapa Hinata menjauh darinya? Selain Hinata, si Dobe Kuningnya ; Uzumaki Naruto juga tiba-tiba bersikap berbeda. Dia menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Dobe.

Lalu, Hinata. Kenapa dia selalu menghindar padanya? Banyak wanita di luar sana yang rela untuk ditiduri oleh dirinya. Namun, Hinata ini sangatlah berbeda. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tertarik padanya. Apa yang kurang dari Sasuke? Dia tampan dan juga kaya. Apa yang kurang?

"Uchiha-san!" Teriak salah satu orang. Yang pasti wanita, karena suaranya begitu melengking.

"S-Sizune-Sensei!" Ujar Sasuke yang tak kalah kaget. Melihat ada sekretars kepala sekolah sedang memanggil dirinya. Berarti, dia ada masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Berjalan menujum ke ruang kepala sekolah, bagaikan berjalan di kuburan tengah malam. Sangat mengerikan.

Hingga, tibalah Sasuke di depan pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Tertulis diatasnya ; _Head Master ( Senju Tsunade_ _)_.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" Suara dingin khas wanita itu lah yang menjawab dari ketukan yang diberikan oleh Sizune. Sasuke berulang-ulang kali meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Senakal-nakal dirinya, dia tidak akan mungkin di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini dia saya sudah membawa orangnya" Ucap Sizune seraya mendelik kearah pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" Ujar Sasuke seraya menahan gugup yang berada di dalam dirinya.

"Kau tahu, sekolah sedang mengadakan apa?" Ucap Tsunade dengan nada se-santai mungkin.

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama" Ujar Sasuke. Dia berfikir, memangnya sekolah sedang mengadakan apa?"

"Baka!" Ujar Sizune yang langsung saja menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"I-Ittai, kenapa Sensei menjitakku?" ringis Sasuke seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Di kantin sedang mengadakan perang! Dan kelas dua belas tak ada bedanya dengan di kantin!" Ucap Sizune.

"Ya hubungan denganku apa?" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya dia amnesia, karena jitakan kuat dari Sizune.

"Dasar Baka!" Ujar Sizune lagi, lalu menjitak kepala Sasuke. Lagi.

"E-Eh, I-Ittai Sensei" lirih Sasuke seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Mereka berperang menyebutkan namamu!" Ujar Sizune. Tsunade melihat tingkah mereka hanya menghela napas sabar. Sudah cukup dengan berkas-berkas yang setumpuk setinggi gunug itu membuat kepala Tsunade ingin pecah. Belum lagi, dengan perang yang sedang diadakan di sekolah ini. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap polos Sasuke dan Sizune yang tidak sabaran. Membuat penderitaan Tsunade sangat lengkap.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan urusanmu, Uchiha-san" Ujar Tsunade lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memberi kode dengan arti ; menyuruh Sasuke keluar.

"B-Baiklah Tsunade-sama" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Sasuke benar-benar pusing sekarang. Hinata menghindar, Dobe berubah, dan peperangan di sekolah ini belum usai. Benar-benar merepotkan

* * *

 **A/N : Hah~ Akhirnya Chapter 4 ini finish! Sorry Update super duper lama, dan sangat pendek karena, viana sedang sibuk dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Jadi, chap ini baru aku selesaikan sekarang. Oh ya, kenapa disini Dobe nya berubah? Nah loh. Dobe suka Hinata? Atau jangan-jangan Dobe mau nikung abang Sasuke, semoga aja enggak. Disini gak ada humornya, soalnya fokus pada sikap Dobe yang berubah. Yah walaupun sedikit melenceng. Sorry banget chap ini pendek panjangnya aja kurang lebih 2,000 word. Fufufu. Hadooohh cerita aku ini gak rame banged ya, alurnya berantakan, gak jelas, bang sasunya super duper OOC, ah sudah ini bisa di bilang Junk Fic T.T. Tapi aku gak akan pesimis! Aku bakalan terus Update cerita ini sebaik-baiknya :v**

 **Waktunya balesin Review!**

 **sabrina. : waah ahahah iya bang Sasu nya OOC, thanks ya Keep Reading!**

 **hiru nesaan : Sepertinya kamu gagal paham :v baca A/N nya lebih jeli lagi. Wahh hahahah kayaknya kamu suka banged kalo bang sasu nya OOC wkwkwk. Keep Reading ya!**

 **CallistaLia : Iya, bang sasu nya bisa bersikap dingin kalau dalam mood yang buruk *tentunya. Iya bang Sasu OOC tingkat dewa hahahahah. Keep Reading!**

 **NabilaHana : Iyah hahahah, iya disini Characternya OOC. Hahahah. Keep Reading!**

 **Cappucino Chocolate : wkwkwk.. gakpapa kok kalau kamu kira ini OneShoot soalnya aku gak ngasih tau kalo ini Multi Chap. Hahahah, aku suka minuman Cappucino Chocolate, ternyata kamu ngasih nama dari minuman kesukaanmu toh wkwkwk. Thanks buat suka unsur Humir buatan viana. Serem banged aku diancam oleh kamu wkwkwk. Keep Reading!**

 **permatadian : Aduh sorry banget Dian, kayaknya viana buat beberapa chap kedepan belum kepikiran buat ngasih permainan piano deh. Tapi kayaknya secepatnya bakalan viana kasih yah.. Keep Reading!**

 **haii : Kan bang Sasu nya OOC jadi, manggil Hinata pake suffix 'chan'. Serem banged bang sasu nya kayak banci T.T. Plis aku gak bisa bayangin :v. Keep Reading!**

 **mikyu : seperti balasan review diatas, memang viana sengaja bang Sasu manggil Hinata dengan suffic 'chan' soalnya kan tau kan, bang Sasu sukaaaaa banged sama Hinata. So, bang Sasu rela imej nya turun demi wanita semata wayangnya (?) ini. ahahahah. Keep Reading!**

 **HyugaRara : Iya cinta itu bisa bikin orang jadi gila. Kaya viana saat ini T.T. Sorry updatenya lama hehehh. Keep Reading yaa!**

 **Fyuuhh.. sampe ketemu di chapter 5!**

 **Love,**

 **viananeesan**


	5. Uzumaki Menma

**Discalimer : I do not own. But this story by viananeesan.**

 **Story by viananeesan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Uzumaki Menma**

Naruto sedang berdiri di bandara Konoha. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda kuning itu. Naruto berdiri di bandara itu dengan gusar dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah jam tangan dan _gadget_ nya.

"Duh, mana sih dia?" Ujar Naruto dengan gerakan grasak-grusuk yang menandakan ; dia tengah tidak sabar.

"Hey!" Ujar Seseorang.

"Ah Menma-chan!" Ujar Naruto berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang ada didepannya.

Bagaikan sebuah cermin, mereka benar-benar sangat mirip. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, tiga goresan halus di pipi mereka, dan tak lupa kulit tan mereka. Benar-benar membuat mereka seperti benda dan bayangan cermin. Namun, yang berbeda disini adalah rambut mereka. Rambut dari pemuda yang diketahu bernama 'Menma' itu sedikit lebih panjang dari pada Naruto.

"Hentikan itu Naruto-nii. Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Ayo pulang, aku lelah" Ujar yang diketahui bernama 'Menma' itu.

"Ahahah, Otoutou ku ini selalu saja bersikap dingin pada aku. Kalau begitu ayo!" Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sedangkan Menma hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

* * *

 _Kediaman Namikaze_

" _Tadaima!_ " Ujar Naruto dengan nada suara yang menggelegar satu rumah.

" _Okaerinasai_ Naru-chan, Menma-chan" Ujar Seorang waanita paruh baya berambut merah yang datang sambi membawa sendok sayur, sepertinya dia sedang memasak.

"Okaa-san, Hentikan itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Ujar Menma dengan suara yang dingin.

"Ahahah Menma-chan selalu begitu ya? Bagaimana di USA Menma-chan?" Ujar sang kepala keluarga yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung bersama keluarganya.

"Biasa saja" Ujar Menma yang sudah berjalan menuju lantai atas ; kamar Menma.

"Kalau sudah bersih-bersih, ke bawah ya Menma-chan" Ujar Kushina sedikit berteriak, dan dijawab hanya gumaman tidak jelas dari Menma.

"Naru-chan, kau mau makan apa?" Ujar sang Ibu rumah tangga kepada Naruto.

"Ramen!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

BLETAK!

"I-Ittai. Okaa-san!" ringis Naruto karena, kepalanya dipukul oleh sendok sayur keramat milik wanita paruh baya itu yang diketahui bernama Kushina.

"Pokoknya, menu makanan hari ini terserah Kaa-san ya!" Ujar Kushina dengan senyum arogannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya." Ujar Naruto yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

BLETAK!

"Okaa-san!" Pekik Naruto yang tiba-tiba dapat jitakan lagi dari ibunya.

"Kau diam saja Naru-chan. Sebaiknya, kau menunggu di meja makan" Ujar Kushina seraya men- _deathglare_ Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" Ujar Naruto yang tidak melihat _deathglare_ milik sang Ibu.

BLETAK! DUG! DUAR! MEONG~

Minato hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak sulung seperti perang saja. Setiap hari pasti saja bertengkar karena hal sepele. Seperti menu masakan, hingga iklan TV pun dipermasalahkan. Seperti waktu itu..

 _ **Flashback : Mode ON**_

 _Naruto sedang menonton acara kesayangannya yaitu kartun. Tiba-tiba saja, acara menontonnya harus tertunda karena,_

 _"Naru-chan! Kaa-san mau nonton Drama Korea!" Ujar Kushina yang siap merebut remote TV 70 Inch nya._

 _"Tidak bisa Kaa-san! Tuh lagi seru-serunya!" Ujar Naruto yang menjaga remote nya agar aman dari jangkauan sang Ibu._

 _"Bagaimana kalau Iklan, ganti chanel" Ujar Kushina seraya senyum tidak jelas._

 _"Maksud Okaa-san?" Ujar Naruto bingung._

 _"Jadi, kalau acara Naru-chan sedang iklan, ganti chanel ke Drama Korea." Ujar Kushina._

 _"Baiklah!" Ujar Naruto lalu lanjut kembali menonton acaranya._

 _Naruto nonton acaranya degan semangat. Namun sayang, Pada saat film kartun kesayangannya itu sedang masa-masa serunya, tiba-tiba saja iklan. Sang Ibu yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabar menunggu, akhirnya mendapatkan hasilnya juga._

 _"Tuh, pindahin saja" Ujar Naruto seraya memberikan remote keramatnya pada sang Ibu. Namun, sang Ibu tidak memindahkan-memindahkan juga._

 _"Naru-chan tuh lihat!" Ucap sang Ibu menunjuk kearah TV. Sontak, mata Naruto mengikuti kemana arah sang Ibu menunjukan._

 _'Bayangkanku beri Oreo, tuk si vampire yang menyeramkan, akankah dia berubah, menjadi menyenangkan, kurasa semua 'kan jelas, menyenangkan' Suara dari Iklan._

 _"Itu hanya iklan makanan aja Kaa-san" Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal, sepertinya dia belum mencerna._

 _satu detik.._

 _dua detik.._

 _tiga detik.._

 _empat detik.._

 _lima detik.._

 _"Okaa-san, tunggu sini!" Ujar Naruto lalu cabut ke dalam dapur._

 _"Anak itu mau apa?" Ujar sang Ibu bingung._

 ** _A Few Minute Later_**

 _"Okaa-san, Nih makan!" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.  
_

 _"Oreo?" Ujar sang Ibu bingung melihat sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan Naruto secara antusias._

 _"Maksudmu apa Naru-chan?" Ujar sang Ibu yang masih bingung._

 _"Tau lirik lagu iklan Oreo 'kan?" Ujar Naruto._

 _"Tau, Tau!" Ujar Sang Ibu._

 _"Coba nyanyikan" Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar._

 _"Bayangkanku beri oreo, tuk si Vampire yang menyerakan. Akankah dia berubah, menjadi menyenangkan, kurasa semua 'kan jelas, menyenangkan~" sang Ibu bernyanyi._

 _"Sudah ngerti belum?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyummtiga jarinya._

 _satu detik.._

 _dua detik.._

 _tiga detik.._

 _empat detik.._

 _"Jadi, Okaa-san itu menyeramkan seperti vampire?!" Ujar sang Ibu yang sudah mengaktifkan deathglare nya. Dan di jawab anggukan tanpa dosa dari Naruto._

 _"Sini kau, Naruto!" Ujar Sang Ibu, lalu.._

 _JDUAG! DUGH! BUGH! DUAR! BLETAK! TING! TONG! MEONG~ $^% &^%_

 ** _Flashback : Mode OFF_**

Minato hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah istrinya dan anak sulungnya itu.

"Okaa-san sudahlah, ayo makan" Ujar Menma yang sudah turun dari kamarnya. Lalu pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu terhenti.

"Baiklah Menma-chan!" Ujar Sang Ibu mengikuti Menma dan Minato kedalam dapur ; tempat dimana meja makan nya berada.

Sedangkan Naruto, terkapar diatas lantai marmer mahal rumahnya dengan pose tidak elit ; menungging.

.

* * *

 _Ruang makan_

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di New York, Menma-chan?" Ujar sang Ibu seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu." Ujar Menma.

"Okey, Okey. Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana Menma?" Ujar Kushina.

"Disana itu-"

"Kamu tidak _hangout_ sana-sini kan?" Potong Minato.

"Ti-"

"Kau tidak pengguna Narkoba kan?" Potong Kushina.

"Nar-"

"Kamu belajar dengan rajin kan?" Ujar Minato.

"I-"

"Kamu tidak bermain dengan perempuan kan?"

"OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!" Ujar Menma yang tidak sabaran karena, pertama omongannya di potong, kedua orang tuanya bertanya secara bertubi-tubi, dan ketiga dia tidak ada kesempatan buat bicara.

"Ehem." Menma kembali berdeham.

" _Gomenne_ Okaa-san, Otou-san. Tapi kalian memoton pembicaraanku terus menerus" Ujar Menma.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau berbicara Menma" Ujar Minato.

"Baik, Di New York itu sangat menyenangkan, orangnya asik sih. Tapi aku tidak mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang, karena aku senang menyendiri. Lalu, aku tidak suka _hangou_ _t_ walaupun kadang-kadang suka. Tapi, tenang saja Otou-san, Okaa-san aku memang minum, tapi tidak sampai mabuk berat. Lalu aku tidak menggunakan Narkoba, karena itu sangat mahal. Aku tidak mau menghamburkan uangku hanya membeli obat aneh itu. Dan aku belajar dengan rajin, aku dikategorikan anak pintar." Ujar Menma panjang lebar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ujar Kushina.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ujar Minato.

"Entahlah. Aku sedang memikirkannya Otou-san" Ujar Menma.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku ke kamar. Oh ya, Naruto-Nii mana ya?" Ujar Menma yang sedari tadi tidak melihat kembarannya itu.

"Astaga! Sebaiknya kau bantu Naruto, Okaa-san lupa tentangnya! Tolong bantu Kaa-san ya, Menma" Ujar Kushina dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Hah~ Baiklah Okaa-san"

.

* * *

Setelah selesai membopong badan kekar milik kakak kembarnya ini, Menma duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar kakak nya. Kamar kakak nya ini sama saja dengan kamar pecah, sama seperti dulu. Buku berantakan, baju nya dimana-mana, benar-benar serupa dengan kapal pecah.

"Ennghh" Lirih Naruto, yang sepertinya sudah sadar akibat bogeman dari ibunya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ujar Menma dingin seraya menatap tubuh kakak nya itu.

"E-Eh, _Arigatou_ Otoutou! Ya aku sudah sadar. Tapi aku belum bisa bangun" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Begitu yah? Ada lagi yan bisa kubantu?" Ujar Menma.

"Bolehkah, kamu besok datang kesekolahku dengan atas nama aku?" Ujar Naruto.

"Apa?! Kenapa kamu tidak izin saja, atau apa! Aku tidak mau!" Ujar Menma seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh, Eh _Gomenne_ Menma. Tapi besok itu aku ada ujian. Gurunya _killer_ aku tidak mau susulan diruang guru berdua bersamanya" Ujar Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau sakit, bisa'kan?" Ujar Menma dengan nada ketus.

"Ayolah Menma-chan, kau tega aku susulan berdua diruang guru bersama guru _killer_ itu. Kau siap melihat pusara yang tertulis namaku?" Ujar Naruto yang suaranya sedikit memelan.

"Baiklah, Baiklah." Ucap Menma pasrah.

"Ada bayaran atas ini?" Imbuh Menma.

"Sayangnya, Tidak Menma" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tidak berdosa.

"Kau harus banyak berterimakasih Naruto-Nii" Ucap Menma lalu keluar dari kamar kakak nya.

' _Hah~ Mungkin aku tidak akan remedial, kan dia pintar_ ' Ucap Naruto tentunya dalam hati.

* * *

 _Besok Paginya_

"Menma, kenapa kau pakai seragam sekolah Naruto?" Ujar Minato melihat Menma yang memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"Ah ini, Naruto-Nii memintaku untuk hadir dalam kelasnya .Karena, hari ini dia ada ujian dan dia tidak mau susulan. Mau tidak mau aku harus membantunya, Otou-san. Semua ini karena Okaa-san" Ujar Menma dengan nada ketus pada empat kata terakhir.

" _Sumimasen_ Menma" Ujar Okaa-san yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Hu'uh, _Itekimasu_ " Ujar Menma lalu pergi.

"Kau sih" Ujar Minato kearah Kushina lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Huaaa, aku terpojok!" Ujar Kushina lalu kembali ke dapur sambil menagis seperti anak kecil.

.

* * *

 _Konoha Gakuen  
_

"Naruto, berbeda ya"

"Dia sangat berkarisma."

"Dia lebih tampan"

"Ah~ Naruto-senpai!"

Teriakan-teriakan pagi ini membuat telinganya sakit. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika dia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan di depannya. Gadis ini bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Dia sangat mungil, namun sangat manis. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengagumi seorang gadis seperti ini. Gadis didepannya ini sekelas dengan Naruto tidak ya? Namun, dia tidak begitu yakin. Dari wajahnya, dia terlihat anak yang cerdas. Mungkin tercedas dalam satu sekolah ini. Dan Naruto? Dia masuk kelas reguler yaitu XII-C. Patut disayangkan, dia tidak dapat melihat gadis yang dapat memikat perhatiannya.

Sepertinya dia menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menggantikannya. Mungkin sampai kelulusan nanti. Dia rela menggunakan nama Naruto, asal dapat melihat gadis manis yang ada didepannya ini. Mata lavender pucat nya itu begitu hangat, dan pipi gembilnya menambahkan kesan imut.

Semoga saja Naruto sakit terus, sehingga dia dapat menggantikannya setiap hari.

.

* * *

 _Istirahat_

Menma tengah berjalan di koridor. Namun, dia tiba-tiba mengernyit melihat apa yang didepannya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven, tengan mengejar seorang perempuan berambut indigo. Indigo? Sepertinya perempuan yang dikejar oleh pemuda raven itu adalah gadis manis yang ada didepannya tadi.

Saking lamanya Menma memperhatikan gadis indigo itu, dia tidak melihat arah jalan didepannya, dan alhasil dia ditabrak oleh sang gadis bermahkota indigo.

Gadis itu meringis kesakitan karena, menabrak orang yang lebih besar dan kekar dari badannya. Dan pemuda berambut raven itu juga terlihat benar-benar khawatir dengan gadisnya. Namun, dia memanggil Menma dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Apakah Naruto disekolahnya itu 'Dobe'? Tapi dia tidak menjadi masalah, yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Aneh sebenarnya, seharusnya dia yang minta maaf. Tapi, keuntungannya dia dapat mendengar suara halus dari gadis itu, plus dapat mengetahui namanya. Ya! Namanya adalah Hinata!

Setelah menggumankan tidak jelas, Menma pergi keruang musik. Dia benar-benar pusing karena ujian tadi. Ujiannya membuatnya berfikir dua kali lipat. Jadi, dia memilih ruang musik adalah tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

* * *

 _Ruang Musik  
_

Menma memilih alat musik biola saat ini. Ya, sejak kecil dia memang disuruh les biola oleh Otou-san nya. Awalnya dia tidak suka, namun lama-kelamaan dia jadi suka dengan alat musik ini.

Dia akan mengiringi lagu ulikannya dari lagu, _Hello World_ milik Bump Of Chicken and Mor. Dia memang suki mengulik lagu. Sudah banyak lagu yang dia ulik ke alat musik biolanya.

Saat dia memulainya, tiba-tiba saja ada sekelebat bayangan berambut indigo tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan musik. Di berpura-pura tidak melihat dan tetap fokus pada permanian biolanya.

"Hey, masuk saja" Ucap Menma

Suara dingin itu membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dari pikirannya. Hebat sekali dia bisa mengetahui kalau Hinata ada disini.

"E-Eh, I-Iya" Ujar Hinata tergagap lalu masuk kedalam ruangan musik lalu duduk di bangku khusus piano.

"T-Tidak m-menemui S-Sasuke?" Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Sasuke?" Ujar Menma bingung. Siapa itu Sasuke?

"E-Eh?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"Ah aku ingin disini saja. Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Ujar Menma mengalihkan pembicaraanya. Sepertinya dia harus banyak tanya dengan orang yang berada dalam lingkup sosial Naruto, tentunya bertanya pada Naruto.

"E-Eh?" Terlihat dari wajahnya bigung. Namun, seketika dia air wajahnya berubah menjadi tenang kembali.

"H-Hinata. H-Hyuga Hinata" Ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengartikan ; meminta berjabat tangan.

"Aku Men-" Ujar Menma terhenti. Ingat disini dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Uzumaki Menma.

"Men?" Ujar Hinata dengan air wajah menandakan bingung.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar pemuda itu cepat lalu membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

Dia sudah tahu kalau gadis ini bernama Hinata. Ya hitung basa-basi. Namun, pada saat Menma menyentuh tangan kecil milik Hinata rasanya sangat lembut. Tangan Hinata sangat lembut dan seputih porselen. Kontras sekali dengan tangan miliknya yang berwarna tan.

"Ehem" Deham seseorang yang pasti pria. Dan itu mengganggu acara Uzumaki Menma.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Hinata yang buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Menma, yang membuat Menma mengernyit. Apa salahnya dia berjabat tangan dengan Hinata?

"Dobe" Ujar yang diketahui bernama Sasuke sambil menahan amarah. Lagi-lagi dia dipanggil Dobe. Benar, seharusnya dia tanya-tanya dulu pada Anikinya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, j-jangan m-marah d-dulu tadi k-kita hanya k-kenalan saja" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan dengan suara selembut kapas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu" Ujar Menma lalu pergi menjauh. Matanya panas melihat pemandangan didepannya.

.

* * *

Menma kesal kenapa Hinata tidak memihak padanya saja. Kenapa dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ah Kuso! Untuk itu, Menma ingin menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah. Semoga saja dia dapat tenang di atap sekolah ini.

Namun sayang, saat dia mendengarkan lagu di dari I-Pod nya, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari beton. Dia terlihat lelah, sepertinya habis berlari. Apakah dia bersama Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak.

Lalu wajahnya sumringah karena melihat isi _bento_ nya. Mungkin gadis ini ingin makan, tapi dia tidak dapat makan karena dari tadi diganggu. Namun, wajah sumringah itu dapat membuat Menma yang notabene nya seorang Pria Dingin dapat tersenyum, yah walaupun tipis. Mata biru _shappire_ nya selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerak Hinata, hingga Hinata pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

* * *

Hinata keluar dari atap sekolahnya, namun dia tidak sadar karena dari tadi seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengikutinya. Menma mengikutinya dalam diam, dan sedikit mengendap-endap takut Hinata mengetahui keberadaanya.

Hinata berdiri di depan kelas XII-A. Hinata menatap nanar pada kelas tersebut, terutama dalam kelas tersebut. Menma bingung kenapa, Hinata memperhatikan kelasnya begitu intens. Jadi, Menma mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dan benar saja, mata Menma membulat lebar karena, melihat kelas XII-A itu sedang mengadakan perang.

"Hinata?" Ujar Menma yang menghampiri Hinata.

"E-Eh, Naruto-san" Ujar Hinata kaget karena melihat Menma yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

' _Aku Menma, bukan Naruto_ ' Batin Menma.

"Kelas ini memang selalu seperti ini?" Ujar Menma yang melihat kedalam kelas Hinata.

"Tidak. Biasanya selalu tenang." Ujar Hinata yang kini melihat kelas Hinata.

"Lalu ini gara-gara apa?" Ujar Menma yang kini sudah menatap Hinata.

"Gara-gara aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata seraya cemberut. Wajah cemberutnya sangat imut, sehingga Menma dapat tersenyum melihat wajah imut dari Hinata.

"Begitu yah? Apa dia fans Sasuke?" Ujar Menma. Dia tidak tahu, pertanyaan tersebut membuat Hinata berfikir lebih keras.

"E-Eh, Naruto-san sangat berbeda hari ini. Kau seperti tidak mengenal Sasuke-kun" Ujar Hinata.

"E-Eh, Itu.." Menma gelagapan. Namun, tiba-tiba..

"Ehem. Dobe" Ujar Sasuke

.

* * *

 **A/N : Viana lagi baik soalnya update cepet. Aduh review chap kemaren dikitnya minta ampun. Cerita aku ini gak seru ya? Sumimasen-sumimasen. Oh ya disini Menma itu kembar dengan Naruto. Tau Menma kan? Tau dong. Itu yang ada di Naruto road to Ninja, di Naruto Episode 427-428 juga ada. Pokoknya liat aja deh.. Oh ya hari ini aku gak bakalan balesin review berhubung review nya sedikit. Nah lho saingan Sasuke nambah satu. Dan disini itu menceritakan tentang Menma dan family. Liat aja kan semuanya tentang keluarga Namikaze. Sorry aja kalo SasuHina nya gak ada soalnya, viana fokus pada Menma. Wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **With Warm Hug**

 **viananeesan**


End file.
